SaiIno
The Couple SaiIno is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sai (サイ, Sai) and Ino Yamanaka (山中いの, Yamanaka Ino) Their Relationship Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Since as a child, Ino has maintained a mild crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Upon meeting Sai in chapter 312, she quickly became interested in him, also noting that he resembled Sasuke. When Team10 (without Shikamaru) and Team 7 all went out to dinner, Ino attempted to get Sai's attention with some subtle flirting. When Sai tried to befriend Ino and Chouji, having earlier come to the conclusion that women (specifically Sakura), didn't like to hear how they really looked, Sai tried the opposite approach by calling Ino gorgeous. Ino blushed, even though she had no idea that Sai was actually calling her ugly like he had with Sakura. Final Arc When stuck in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Ino dreams of Sai and Sasuke fighting over her while her father, Inoichi cheers her on. Later, Sai, Ino and everyone is being release by Naruto and Sasuke from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Five Great Shinobi Countries have come to peace. It is reveal that Sai and Ino have a son name Inojin Yamanaka. Sai, Ino, Chouji and Karui can be seen waiting for their children. Seeing how angry Ino is, Inojin can be seen hiding behind a tree saying that he can not come out without Shikadai and Chouji's daughter. Evidence * Ino was shown attracted to Sai.Manga: Chapter 312 *Sai called Ino "beautiful" when they were first introduced by Sakura.Manga: Chapter 312 *It is reveal that Sai and Ino have a son name Inojin.Manga: Chapter 700 Unofficial Evidence Omakes In the omake after episode 54, Team 7 and Team 10 (excluding Shikamaru) are eating BBQ. After Naruto stopped Sai who almost insulted Chouji by naming him a nickname called "fatty", Ino give some of the meats to Sai. Seeing this, Sakura then told Ino to stop acting like a bimbo because it was sickening. Angered, Ino falsely accuses Sakura for trying to start a romantic relationship with Sai. Despite the boys attempts to calm the girls down, Ino insulted Chouji by calling him "fat" and causes damage to the restaurant. Sai pays for the damages, commenting that coming up with nicknames are hard. Video Games In Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Friendship Event, Ino tries to ask Sai out on a date with her. Sai ask Naruto to join them because he is not familiar with people other than Naruto and Sakura. Naruto then decided to help Sai but Ino doesn't like that idea and she angrily asked Naruto that is he planning to get in her way with Sai. Naruto reply to Ino that he won't get in their way and then whisper to Sai that it doesn't take much to make him slip up to Ino so Sai can keep his mouth shut as much as he can while he will cover for him somehow. During their date, Sai did what Naruto had whisper to him; that is to keep his mouth shut. Sai just stayed quiet while Ino keep blabbing on by herself. Ino then begins to asked Sai some question about him but he didn't answered them and stayed quiet. Seeing Sai is being too quiet, Naruto tries to speak for Sai every time when Ino ask Sai some question but Ino angrily yells at Naruto, telling him that she is not asking him. Later, Ino angrily accuses Naruto that he is ruining her date with Sai. After the date, Ino angrily told Naruto that it is his fault that she couldn't be charming on her date and said that it is okay if Sai doesn't say much because cool guys never do. Before they leave, Ino turn to Sai, asking him whether she can ask him out again and next time they should really talk to each other but Sai didn't reply Ino's question and just stayed quiet. Naruto then try to speak for Sai again but Ino look at Naruto adnd sigh, telling him that she is not asking him and leave with Sai. Among the Fans Although it still has some fans, the pairing has seen its popularity diminish over the years as Ino and Sai haven't interacted since chapter 312 when they attended the dinner. Its fans still hold out hope that they will interact again and that Ino hasn't lost all interest in Sai by now. It sometimes is a companion couple of ShikaTema. To a lesser extent, it is a rival couple of ShikaIno and SaiSaku. External Links References Category:Couples Involving Sai Category:Couples involving Ino Category:Canon Couples